


Sweet Memories

by EscapedMinds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Fanart edited photo of the riverdale dads ship.





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jugheadjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadjones/gifts).



> I don't own the photos but i do own the edited copy of them? I guess that's how that works.

Wasn't sure how to embed the photo. Sorry. I hope you enjoy! 

<http://80sworld.tumblr.com/post/166814992963/not-too-bad-ill-do-better-next-time-ps-i-dont>


End file.
